Mother's Precious Silver Spoons
by Super Shayde
Summary: I made myself my own challenge! XD Not half as good as Misty's ideas, though! And not as well written as my others..in my opinion. Includes Molly Weasley, La-La Land, and fuzzy stuff. Approach with caution. [ONE-SHOT]


Mother's Precious Silver Spoons

A/N: I made myself my own challenge! XD Here was the list:

- Must include young James, Sirius, Remus and present-day Molly Weasley

- James and Sirius must fight over a spoon

- Mrs. Weasley must be very shocked at seeing the three

- Sirius must think Mrs. Weasley is Ronald McDonald in disguise

- Remus must think he was actually adopted and Mrs Weasley is his real mother

- James must wear fake fangs and pretend to be a vampire

- Must take place in La-La Land

- Mrs. Weasley must think this is a joke and constantly mutter about walloping Fred and George for doing this

- James must think Mrs. Weasley is Lily's mother and constantly try to suck up to her to make her make Lily like him

- Remus must have a secret stash of chocolate and constantly blame James for stealing some of it

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people. I do own a vicious, flesh-eating goldfish named Sam, though.

"Muhahahaha, I am a vampire!" James Potter said with a muffled Transylvanian accent.

"Geez, would you cut that out?" Sirius Black complained, trying to perfect his expression of haughty boredom.

"Yes," Remus Lupin agreed coldly, "You already messed up the spell and sent us to La-La Land."

"How d'you know where we are?" Sirius asked suspiciously. Remus gestured to a large, neon, blinking sign that said 'La-La Land' in very big letters.

"Oh. That. I knew that," Sirius said hastily, then again tried to look haughtily bored. James pretended to sink his fake fangs into Remus' shoulder.

"Oh help me, the vampires are attacking," Remus said sarcastically. Suddenly, Sirius' mouth dropped open, in seeing a red-haired woman(who, incidentally, was gaping as well).

"MOONY!" he yelled, "YOU SAID RONALD MCDONALD WAS ONLY IN MUGGLE COMMERCIALS AIRED TO BRAINWASH CHILDREN INTO EATING EXPENSIVE, DISGUSTING FOOD THAT'S HIGH IN FAT!" James whirled around and quickly took out his fangs, mistaking Mrs. Molly Weasley for Lily Evans' mother, who looked very offended.

"I see you were rude all your life, Sirius," she said coldly, hands on her hips.

"Ms. Evans!" James said courteously, extending his hand, "How wonderful it is to see you!" He shot a glance at Sirius that clearly read, 'Shut it, this is my only chance.' Mrs. Weasley groaned and muttered furiously,

"I told Fred and George to stop with these blasted pranks - Sending Ron into the Middle Ages last week!" Remus was staring at Mrs. Weasley with wide eyes and an open mouth. Sirius was ranting about Happy Meals and the time Peter made them go to McDonalds and how James turned the cardboard clown alive and made it chase him around the block screaming.

"It was funny!" James shrugged with an apologetic smirk, and put his fangs back in, seeking amusement. Remus stuttered,

"Mother?"

"What?" Mrs. Weasley snapped, "Would you be quiet?" She looked up and yelled angrily, "Fred! George! Stop this right this moment!" Suddenly, a spoon fell from the sky. Sirius grabbed it and squealed in delight. James ran over immediately and tried to tug it from Sirius' grasp.

"Its mine!" he insisted, tugging on it with all his might, while Sirius yelled,

"No, its mine and you know it!" Mrs. Weasley exploded.

"IF THAT WAS ONE OF MY MOTHER'S PRECIOUS SILVER SPOONS--" Remus inched away at the mention of silver as Mrs. Weasley turned as red as her hair, yelling about silverware and the importance of eating breakfast. James finally tugged the spoon away from Sirius and held it high in the air triumphantly. He made a loud war cry and began to walk around the fuzzy purple wonderland like a robot. Sirius scowled and sat down, staring at the orange sky in hopes of another spoon falling from it. Remus flinched as James narrowly slipped by him carrying the spoon, but perked up seeing a bar of chocolate sticking out from his pocket.

"You stole my chocolate AGAIN!" he yelled, and ran after James trying to pluck it out of his pocket. Sirius got his wish; but the spoon fell on his head and was rendered unconscious. Suddenly, the ground slipped away and Mrs. Weasley and the three boys were separated; the boys back at Hogwarts and Mrs. Weasley in her kitchen, who immediately began to bellow about walloping Fred and George and ran up the stairs. James shrugged and began to pretend to be a vampire again. Sirius was out cold. Remus got his chocolate from James and munched on it, bored.

THE END

Moral: Beware spoons. Oh, and eat tons of chocolate.


End file.
